Every Witch Way Season Two , New Beginnings
by Cocopurplebooks
Summary: Takes place after the first season finale. My take on my version of a second season. Emma wants her life to go back to normal after defeating the principal. But she's a witch, nothing in her life is normal. Follow the Iridium High gang as they go through high school with drama, comedy,romance and a bit of magic.
1. Back to normal right?

_**This is my version of Every Witch Way Season 2 (if it has a second season). Even through the acting was not the best and it had lot's of things to improve on, I liked the show. Anyway this takes place after the finale after Emma found out she still has her powers. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Every Witch Way**_

_**Back to Normal right?**_

Emma walked to her locker excitedly. This has got to be the best day of her life. Daniel and her are officially dating, her evil principal is gone and she still has her powers. As Emma open her locker to take a few of her books out, her best friend Andi walked up to her.

"Hey Em." Andi said. Since there lockers were right next to each other Andi opened her locker.

"Hi Andi." Emma smiled at her best friend.

"I wonder whose going to be our new principal since that old bat is gone." Andi said making a disgusted face.

"Me too. I hope it's not someone evil with magical powers." Emma told her closing her locker.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. You're not a witch anymore." Andi told her closing her locker. Emma gave her best friend a knowing smile and Andi knows that smile.

"You still have your powers?" Andi whispered urgently.

"Yup. I thought I lost them but I didn't. This is so great. Despite all the problems it bought me, I love being a witch." Emma said.

"And I love being best friends to a witch. But I think you should keep it a secert for now. I mean all the drama is finally done and I don't want to go through with it again." Andi told her best friend.

"You're right. I'm gonna act like a normal fourteen year old that no longer has powers even through she secertly does. Nothing could go wrong." Emma said.

The bell ringed and the two girls walked to their math class.

**/**

"This is the worst. Worst than the time I got mustard on my shoes." Maddie told her sidekicks Katie and Sophie as they sat together eating lunch. It's been a day without her powers and she was losing it.

"I think your overreacting. It's not going to be so bad being fully human again." Katie tried to reassure her friend.

"Except for the fact that your back to your normal highschool powerless self.'' Sophie told her.

"Sophie!" Katie glared at Sophie. Why did Sophie say that?!

"You know what. That's it. I need to stop whining and do some dirt." Maddie said.

"Please not on Emma." Katie mumbled.

"What did you say?" Maddie glared at Katie.

"Nothing." Katie quickly reply back.

"I'm the most popular girl at Iridium High and I need a new boyfriend." Maddie said.

"What about Daniel?" Katie asked.

"I'm done with him. If he wants to be with Glitter Loser then let him. I need a new boyfriend SAT!" Maddie said as she sip some of her signature smoothie.

"How about Diego? I heard he's single and lonley." Sophie said.

"Not my type but he does has kancray powers." Maddie said.

"Kanay powers." Katie corrected her.

"Whatever. If he was ever my boyfriend, he could use his powers to let me get whatever I want. Diego must be my boyfriend!" Maddie said.

"That boy is cute!" Sophie said out of nowhere pointing at a boy sitting across from them. He had sandy brownish blond hair and blue - green eyes. He was obviously flirting with some girl but the three girls continue staring at him.

"Who is he?" Katie asked. This boy was really cute. She wondered if he had a girlfriend?

"That is Miles Colbert. New boy in school and also rich. His dad is mayor. Some of our sources say he got kicked out of boarding school because of his bad boy behaviour." Miss Information aka Gigi said appearing out of nowhere. What was up with this chick? She then walked away to talk to Miles.

"Forget Diego. That boy is going to be my boyfriend and I need you guys to help me." Maddie demanded. Katie rolled her eyes while Sophie grinned stupidly.

**/**

"Thanks for walking me home Daniel." Emma told her boyfriend as they reach her house.

"No problem. So I was wondering if you wanna have dinner at my place tomorrow night?" Daniel asked

"With your family?" Emma asked.

"No. Alone. Just you and me. It will be fun. And my siblings will not be there." Daniel said.

"Okay." Emma grinned. Daniel smiled and kissed her on the cheeks. He then walked away as Emma walked inside. Once inside she saw Lily?

"Lily how did you get in here?" Emma asked her confused.

"I know you still have your powers." Lily told her standing up with her arms crossed.

"W-What are you talking about? I have no powers. I'm back to my regular self." Emma told her. She opened the fridge bit the fridge started making some weird noise so she quickly close it.

"You really are bad at lying. Look Emma this time you really need to be careful. Even through you defeated the principal, I still feel like something's going to happen." Lily told her.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked her.

"I have this feeling that someone more powerful than the principal is coming. And I can't shake it off." Lily admitted. Emma's jaw drop. Lily must be lying or something. She and Maddie just defeated the evil principal. That has got to be the only evil witch out there. She did not want to fight another evil witch again. She wants her life to be normal again. But will it ever be normal?


	2. Crazy Enchantment

**Second episode (chapter). It's a bit long and focuses on some OC characters. There will be four new OC characters. Two girls and two boys one of those boy is Miles who we saw in the first chapter. Anyway enjoy :)**

**Crazy Enchantment **

The next day at school Tony opened his locker to notice that he still has pictures of Emma. He quickly took the pictures out and put it inside his backpack. It just was not fair. He liked Emma first but of course Emma had to fall for Daniel. Every girl liked Daniel and he was sick of it.

Andi, Diego and Mac walked up to him wearing their Sharks uniform.

"Hey Tony. Do you know where Daniel is?" Andi asked. Tony shrugged as he took a book out of his locker.

"He's probably making out with Glitter Queen." Mac joked and Andi and Diego started laughing while Tony walked away. He did not wanted to hear anything about Emma and Diego kissing. Seeing them kissed at the anime party two days ago made him sad and angry all at the same time.

**/**

"Trust me, this will be the best date you ever been on." Daniel told Emma as they walked out of class.

"I can't wait then." Emma told Daniel smiling. The two remain there just smiling at eachother when the Panthers walked up to them.

"Are you guys going to kiss or what?" Maddie asked.

"I gotta go." Daniel said embarrassed. He gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"I still can't believe your dating my ex boyfriend. Anyway we need to talk Alonso." Maddie said.

"What's up?" Emma asked. She hoped Maddie was not about to say something mean to her.

"I was wondering if you still have your powers?" Maddie asked.

"Um. No. Why are you asking? Wow,I love your shoes!" Emma said pointing at Maddie's purple flats.

"Are you lying?" Katie asked.

"Nope. Oh Tony! Gotta go!" Emma said walking away with Tony.

"She definitely still has her powers." Katie said.

"But how come she has her powers and I don't? This is so unfair!" Maddie yelled out making Sophie and Katie cover their ears.

/

"Guess what Iridium High? Riley Morgan is now enrolled here. Name rings a bell? Riley is known for playing popular queen bee Destiny Hopewell in everyone's favourite show aka best show ever "T.E.E.N.S" Gigi said whole being recorded by a camera. Everyone was excited to see Riley Morgan especially the girls.

As Andi, Diego, Mac and Emma walked in History Class everyone was talking about Riley Morgan.

"I can't believe Riley Morgan is coming to this school. With our pretty looks and good fashion style, we could rule the school together." Maddie told The Panthers.

"Whose Riley Morgan?" Emma asked Andi as they sat down next to eachother.

"Some rich spoiled actress. She's probably just like Maddie." Andi said. She did not get the fuss about this person. Yeah she was pretty but that was it. She probably could act but her acting was too over praised. She was just a person. Not some Queen.

"Riley Morgan is hot. One time I watched T.E.E.N.S just to stare at her." Mac told the girls. He and Diego were sitting behind them.

"Weird things Mac Davis does." Andi said. The three of them but Mac laughed.

"Okay class. Settle down." The history teacher Mr. Fox said as he walked in.

Twenty minutes into the class, students were writing on their notebooks when the door opened and walking inside was Riley Morgan. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Riley Morgan was even prettier in person. She was not wearing the school uniform. Instead she was wearing a cute stylish outfit she bought at a popular store in Manhattan. Her long straight brown hair was curly and her blue eyes looked even more blue.

"Sorry, I'm late." Riley said giving the teacher a smile as she took a seat next to the back of the class with Gross Steve (He's always digging his nose).

The class resumed but most of the kids had lost their focus.

/

Riley opened her locker smiling. If she knew she was going to get so much attention by going to school, she would of told her mom to not homeschool her. She really was enjoying all the attention. There was no doubt she will be the queen bee of this school.

"Hey Riley." A girl with blond hair said walking up to her with two girls by her side.

"Hey. Matilda?" Riley guessed her name.

"Maddie. Anyway I love your character on T.E.E.N.S. Too bad she died." Maddie said.

"Yeah. Too bad.'' Riley said bitterly.

"Anyway I'm the most popular girl in this school. Head of The Panthers." Maddie said.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"The cheerleaders of the school." Katie told her.

"So there's only three cheerleaders?" Riley asked.

"You could be our fourth." Maddie said smiling.

"Okay." Riley said smiling.

"Great. From this day on, Riley Morgan is an official Panther." Maddie grinned.

"Perfect." Riley closed her locker and started walking with the girls.

/

Later on in the evening Emma and Daniel are having their first official date.

"Are you liking the food?" Daniel asked. They were eating spaghetti and meatballs.

"I love it." Emma told him eating.

"I'lI go get some soda." Daniel told his girlfriend as he went off to the kitchen.

Emma smiled. This date was going really well.

"Soda for the lucky lady." Danel said smilling. As he went to give Emma her soda he tripped and throwed all the soda on Emma's dress.

"I'm so sorry!" Daniel said embarrassed.

"It's fine. I'm going to the bathroom." Emma said as she walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she tried cleaning her dress up but it was no use. It was ruined and smelled of orange soda.

Emma took a look at herself in the mirror. She did not look too bad.

Emma went back to the kitchen and took a seat.

"I'm so sorry." Daniel said.

"It's okay. I can be pretty clumsy at times too. One time when I was younger I slipped and fall all over purple paint." Emma said.

Daniel smiled and the two started eating again when Daniel's siblings came out of nowhere having a pudding fight.

"What are you guys doing?" Daniel yelled out but The Terrible Three pudding fight got pudding all over him.

"Playing." The youngest of trio said.

"Get out!"Daniel yelled. The trio all walked off.

Daniel looked at Emma and notice pudding all over her.

"I'm so sorry." Daniel said.

"It's fine." Emma faked smile. She could not believe her first date with Daniel was a disaster.


	3. What Does The Dog Say?

**Sorry for the mistake in the last chapter. It was suppose to say Emma and Daniel kissing not Emma and Diego. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**What Does The Dog Say?**

"So how was your first date with Daniel?" Andi asked Emma as the two walked to their locker the next day.

"Good at first then it went downhill from there." Emma said opening her locker.

"Wow. Were you dressed like Nicki Minaj like last time?" Andi asked.

"No. It was much much worst. I got pudding all over me. It was terrible that I do not want to talk about it." Emma said dramatically as she close her locker.

"Okay then." Andi said slowly as she close her locker.

''Girls go to class!" Emma's dad said coming out of nowhere.

"Dad class does not start for another five minutes." Emma told him.

"Who cares? I'm the new principal of Iridium High and you guys have to listen to me." Mr. Alonso said smirking.

"You're the new principal of Iridium? Can we stop wearing uniforms? I hate wearing this." Andi said.

"Can you tell the lunch lady to stop giving out spoiled milk? It makes me feel nauseous." Emma said.

Andi was about to say something else when the bell ringed cutting her off.

"Now go to class." said and the girls rushed to their class.

/

"There she is! She's so cute!" Diego said fawning over Riley who was talking to Maddie, Sophie and Katie. He was standing with Andi and Mac.

"Dude your a kanay aka the coolest person on earth. Just go over there and be charming. Mac said.

"Charming? The only charming thing about Diego is that he knows how to sing the national anthem in Spanish." Andi said.

Diego glared at Andi while Mac smiled.

"Riley's alone! This is your one chance of asking her out! Go!" Mac said pushing Diego towards Riley.

"Hi." Diego said to Riley who closed her locker. Andi and Mac was watching from behind.

"Hi. Dante?" Riley asked.

"Diego but close enough." Diego said.

"This is pathetic." Andi whisper to Mac smiling.

"Do you like the school so far?" Diego asked.

"Like it? I love it. I never know I would get so much attention from just going to school." Riley said.

"Cool. So do you like apples?'' Diego said randomly. As he said that he accidentally touch Riley's hand and moved away.

"You burned my hand!" Riley yelled out.

"What?" Diego asked confused.

"See?" Riley asked showing Diego a huge mark on her hand.

"But." Diego started to say but Riley marched away.

"That was so funny!" Andi said giggling so hard as she and Mac walked up to Diego.

''What was that about?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was talking to Riley and the next she accuse me of burning her." Diego said.

"Burning her? What kind of stupid thing is that?" Mac asked Diego.

"She looks like she never wants to speak to you again. Wow Diego. That is so charming. The ladies love you." Andi said sarcastically.

"Be quiet Andrea." Diego teased.

"Don't call me that!" Andi yelled out

"Okay lovers stop bickering! Diego you just ruin your plan to get Riley." Mac said.

"I know. But luckily I have another awesome plan." Diego said.

"Oh no." Andi mumbled.

"Oh yes." Diego said smiling.

/

"Hey Em." Daniel said walking to his girlfriend locker.

"Hey Danny." Emma said smiling.

"I'm so sorry about last night. It was suppose to be the best date ever but even my dates with Maddie was better." Daniel said.

"I'm offended!" Emma joked.

"Sorry. I just wish I had more privacy in my house. I was positive my siblings was not going to be at the house but then they came out of nowhere throwing pudding." Daniel said.

"I'm so glad, I'm an only child." Emma said.

"You're lucky. I mean I love my brothers and sister but they always ruin everything for me. Daniel admitted.

"How about we have a date at my house? Tomorrow."Emma said.

"Is your dad gonna be there? I don't think he really likes me." Daniel said.

"He's going downtown. It will be perfect. Just the two of us. No siblings nor my dad." Emma said.

"Okay." Daniel was about to kiss Emma when standing behind him cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Lily said as she watched Daniel leave.

"Thanks alot Lily." Emma said.

"Sorry. But this is really important. Here is this." Ms. Lily gave Emma a book.

"Witch Spells Volume 1."Emma read out.

"It will help you prepare for witch school." Lily said.

"Witch school?" Emma asked confused.

"I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow is your first day of witch school. This is so exciting!" Lily said excitedly.

"Tomorrow? No. I have a date." Emma said.

"Cancel it. Witch School is really important for a young witch. It teaches you how to use your powers with responsibility." Lily said.

"But I do know how to use my powers with responsibility." Emma complained.

"You still have to go. Trust me you will like it. It's in the witch world so beware of some freaky people." Lily said. She gave Emma a smile as she walked away.

Emma signed and cried out " Why me?!

/

"Maddie Winky." Maddie's mom said as she enter her daughter's room.

"What do you want know?" Maddie asked.

"We need to talk about important business." Ursula said sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"Getting to marry you is not important business." Maddie said sitting up in her bed.

"Not that. I know a way you can get your powers back." Ursula said.

"Really?!" Maddie asked surprised.

"Yup. Tomorrow we'll be going to the witches council. You need to ask for your powers back and also do a tiny favor to get it back." Ursula said.

"What? Maddie Van Pelt does not ask people for stuff. They give it to her." Maddie said.

"Look Maddie when you had your powers, you use them a bit selfishly." Ursula said.

"Yeah. Because it was my powers and I wanted to do what I want to do with it." Maddie said a bit rude.

"Think of it as acting." Ursula said.

"Acting?" Maddie asked more interested.

"Pretend that ever since you became powerless you become sadder and more nicer. Be nice and promise to do anything to get your powers back. Even give a unpopular boy your number." Ursula said becoming desperate for Maddie to get her powers back.

"Wow. Act nice just to get my powers back. That's so easy. I'm so in! Wait, where is the witches council?" Maddie asked.

"I know a secert way to get there. This is going to be so great! You are finally going to be a witch again! Yay!" Ursula said a bit too excited pumping her hands in the air.

/

Emma is sitting in the kitchen doing homework when the bell ringed. She went and opened the door and saw a dog.

"What are you doing here you little cutie pie!" Emma said as she started petting the dog.

"I hate the word cutie pie. It sounds like a cat dessert or something." The dog spoke.

Emma moved away from the dog quickly.

"What did you say?" Emma asked.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The dog asked.

Emma screamed. This must be a joker. This dog can not be actually speaking.


	4. Witchy Witch

**Every Witch Way is going to have a second season. So excited to see what will happen next. Enjoy this chapter. Also I just made up Emma's mom name in this chapter. They did not mention her name in the show.**

**Witchy Witch**

"Emma are you alright?" Mr. Alonso asked as he enter the living room. He notice the dog and his eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah. Totally fine. Cool." Emma said as she grab the dog and rushed to her room. When she close the door, she glanced at the dog who was sitting comfortably on the floor.

"Why is this room so glittery? Gross." The dog said.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm Manny. I was hired by the witch council to help you adjust to witch school. Tomorrow is your first day and you have to be ready." Manny said.

"Have to be ready? Is witch school like Hogwarts? Do they have mean teachers? Oh my god, I don't even know that much spells." Emma said nervously.

"Calm down Alonso. You'll do just fine. The teachers are nice most of the times and they will love you. I mean you are the chosen one. You will get lot's of attention." Manny told her.

''You're right. I just need to think positive." Emma said.

"Yeah. Do you have any food?" Manny asked.

Emma gave the dog a look and shooked her head.

/

The next morning Emma is in her room getting ready for witch school. She is also video chatting with Andi.

"I can't believe you have to go to school on a Saturday." Andi said.

"I know. I'm so tired." Emma said.

"Did you tell Daniel yet?" Andi asked.

"I lied and told him I'm grounded. I hate lying." Emma complained.

"Then tell him the truth. Like you still a witch." Andi said.

"No. I just want Daniel to think of me as a normal girl and I feel like if there is magic in our relationship ,it will be ruined." Emma said.

"What about Tony? He's in love with you. " Andi said.

"No he's not. He's just a friend." Emma said.

"That's what they all say." Andi said rolling her eyes.

"Emma time to get ready." Manny said running into the room.

"A talking dog? How cool?" Andi said with excitement in her voice.

"Manny this is my bff Andi. Andi meet talking dog and my mentor in witch school Manny." Emma said.

"I always wanted a talking dog." Andi said.

"That's cool. Emma we have to go like now." Manny insisted.

"Gotta go. See you later." Emma said as she close her laptop.

"It's time to get ready to go." Manny told her.

"Wait. How are we going to get to the witch school?" Emma asked.

"It's going to be dreadful." Manny said.

"Dreadful. How?" Emma asked him. Manny ignored her as he walked out the room. Emma then followed him.

/

Maddie and her mother Ursula finally reach the witch council.

"You never told me we had to go through a tunnel full of rats to get here. Ew." Maddie complained looking at her now ruin pink flats.

"It wasn't that bad. " Ursula said.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A lady with red hair asked sitting at the front desk.

"Can I get my powers back?" Maddie asked.

Ursula gave Maddie a look and spoke up " What she means is if she can speak to the witches council?"

"They are busy. So talk to me." The lady asked.

"I want my powers back." Maddie said.

"Name." The lady said typing into her keyboard.

"Maddie Van Pelt." Maddie told her.

"Hmm. You didn't use your powers very wisely." The lady noticed.

"I know and I truly regret it. I'm a helpful changed person now." Maddie lied.

"I'll give you back your powers but first you have to promise to do something very important." The lady said.

"We'll do anything." Ursula said.

"Okay. Madeline Alyssa Van Pelt. You are officially a witch again." The lady announced.

"Yay. Let me cast a spell." Maddie said as she started twirling her finger.

_**"I ruined my pink flats,now give me some pink hats."**_ Maddie said.

Suddenly three pink hats appeared on Maddie's hands.

"I'm a witch again! Yes!" Maddie said putting the hats away in her bag.

"Yes,Yes,Yes." Ursula said jumping up and down. Once she stop she received weird looks from her daughter and the lady.

"Nina and Ty come!" The lady asked. Two teenagers walked up to the lady. They looked exactly alike and both had mean looks on their faces.

"Ursula sign these papers so you can adopt these two teenagers." The lady said giving Ursula papers.

"What?" Ursula and Maddie said in unison.

"Yeah. I gave Maddie back her powers, this is the thing you have to do. Or else I'll take Madeline's powers back." The lady threatened.

"Okay. I'll sign it." Ursula said.

"Perfect." The lady smiled at Maddie and Maddie faked smiled back. She just got her powers back but instead of being happy she was mad because her mom had to adopt these freaks.

/

Katie and Sophie are sitting on the beach enjoying the good Saturday afternoon.

The sharks are having a game on the beach and hot new boy Miles is sitting on the sand going on his phone. Katie is staring at him once in a while.

"Who are you staring at?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing." Katie looked away but it was too late.

"Miles? Maddie already called dibs on him." Sophie said.

"So what? Just because she did, does not mean Miles is magically going to fall for her." Katie snapped.

"Okay." Sophie mumbled.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm just sick and tired coming second to Maddie. She always get everything and I'm sick of it. That's why I called dibs on Miles too." Katie said determination on her face while standing up.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

Katie ignored her as she walked up to Miles.

"Hey Miles." Katie greeted him.

"Hey Katie. What's up?" Miles asked.

"You know my name?" Katie said moving her curly hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah. Of course." Miles said smiling at Katie. Katie smiled back.

Sophie who was watching the whole thing said "This is not going to end well."

/

Emma walked late to her first class in Witch School. Thanks to Manny, the pair was lost and it took them so long to get here. In the human world it was probably three in the afternoon. When Emma walked in all eyes were on hers and the teacher stopped teaching.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked annoyed. He was male and looked mean with acne marks all over his face.

"I'm Emma Alonso. I'm new." Emma said.

Gasp were heard and everyone was talking. Guess they figured out Emma was the Chosen One.

"Silent!" The teacher roared shutting up everyone.

"So you're the Emma Alonso. Your mom is Anna Alonso." He said.

"You know my mother?" Emma asked. She knew her mom was a witch but she did not know she went to this witch school.

"Yup. Such a sad tragic that she died." The teacher said.

"Yeah." Emma looked away. It was still kinda tough to talk about her mom. She missed her alot.

"Anyway I'm . Welcome to this school." He said.

Emma smiled and took a seat.

/

"Good game everyone." Coach Julio said after The Sharks won the game on the beach. "Hey Coach!" Tony said running up to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Julio said.

"I like this girl alot. So much. I think I'm in love. But she has a boyfriend. What should I do?"Tony asked.

"Go with what the heart wants. If you really like this girl, go after her." Julio said as he walked away.

Tony smiled. Julio was right. He had to go after Emma. He felt a bit guilty since he's close friends with Daniel but the heart wants what the heart wants.

/

Ty and Nina are sitting on their beds. The two shared a room in Ursula's house guest room.

"I can't believe we are finally adopted." Ty said excitedly.

"Who cares? We have a mission you know. To destroy Emma Alonso." Nina said. She stand up and took a big book out of her bag.

"You still carry that big duplicating book around?" Ty asked.

"Yup. These witches are not going to have nothing on me. I'll destroy both of them." Nina said.


	5. The Fabulous Life, Starring Maddie

**Hey everyone! I'm back with more chapters! Sorry for the delay. For some Every Witch Way Season 2 news, I heard Mac and Tony are not coming back. Wow. They also cast some new guy to play a wizard. Some people think Emma is going to be in a love triangle with him. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The Fabulous Life,Starring Maddie Van Pelt**

Maddie woked up the following morning with good spirits. Now that she is a witch again her confidence level went up. She was The Maddie Van Pelt. Most Popular girl in school and The best witch in school. Who cares if Emma Alonso is the Chosen One? Maddie obviously knew she is the better witch. As Maddie started getting ready for school her mother barged in her room.

"Mom every heard of knocking!'' Maddie yelled out dramatically.

''Sorry. But can you take Ty and Nina to school?" Ursula asked.

''What? No way.'' Maddie said. She almost forgot that in order for her to get her powers back ,her mother had to adopt two losers. One witch girl and another wizard boy.

''Maddie. There your new brother and sister now.'' Ursula said.

''No they aren't. I'm the most popular girl in school. I'm not talking to those losers. Sorry Mom but I don't talk to losers.'' Maddie gave her mother a smile as she left the room.

''Kids.'' Ursula grumbled to herself.

/

Emma and Andi walked the halls of Iridium High.

''So how was Witch School?'' Andi asked.

''It was great actually. My teacher was really nice. I thought he was going to be really mean.'' Emma said.

''What about that talking dog? Where is he?'' Andi asked.

''What talking dog?'' Daniel asked as he walked up to the two girls.

Andi and Emma shared a look but Andi quickly step in.

''Daniel , I said ''Talking parrot'' not dog. You need to check your hearing.'' Andi said. With that she quickly walked away.

''Anyway I can't wait for our date tonight.'' Emma said quickly.

''Me too. Fingers crossed it won't get ruined.'' Daniel said smiling.

''It won't. I promise.'' Emma smiled back. She leaned in and kissed Daniel on the lips. The kiss which lasted ten seconds was cut short when Tony cleared his throat.

''Hey Tony.'' Daniel said his cheeks red.

''Hi.'' Tony said his voice oddly cold. Jealousy written all over his face.

''What's up?'' Emma asked oblivious to the tension going on.

''I wanted to give you this Em.'' Tony said handing Emma a box. When Emma opened it, she was shocked to see a beautiful necklace. The one a boyfriend gives to his girlfriend.

''Um. I like it.'' Emma said clearly uncomfortable.

''I knew you would like it.'' Tony smiled at Daniel while Daniel glared. The tension between the two was getting more and more tense. The bell ringed and Daniel grabbed Emma's hand quickly as they walk off to class.

/

Maddie,Katie and Sophie are hanging out at the lunch room.

''Whoa Maddie you are glowing today.'' Katie said.

''Why thank you Katie. I'm just so happy.'' Maddie said.

''Why?'' Sophie asked.

''Because I can do this.'' Maddie started twirling her finger as she started to cast a spell.

**''My nails are red like a Apple, so make Sophie babble.''** Maddie said casting the spell.

Soon Sophie started babbling loudly.

''Oh my god. You have your powers back?'' Katie asked.

''Duh. This is amazing. Now I'm the most powerful person here.'' Maddie said flipping her blonde hair.

''I thought Emma was more powerful than you.'' Katie said. Maddie gave Katie a stern look as Sophie continued babbling.

/

Diego and Mac are at the local pizza shop eating pizza when Coach Julio walked up to them.

''Hey Coach. What's up?'' Mac asked his mouth full.

''Nothing much. Just came to give Diego this.'' Julio took out a book from out of his bag. The book titled '' Kanay Powers: How to control it''.

''I don't need this. I know how to control my powers.'' Diego said. He touched his soda and the soda suddenly turned ice cold.

''Okay , I need it.'' Diego said quickly taking the book.

''Remember Diego your powers are not to be taking as a joke. It's really serious.'' With that Coach Julio walked off.

''He sounds so much like my dad.'' Mac said.

''He's being dramatic. Don't worry about him.'' Diego said. He and Mac shrugged as they continue eating.

/

''Hey.'' Nina said. She walked inside the kitchen and saw Ursula eating a pack of cookies.

''Hey sweetheart. How was school?'' Ursula asked.

''Okay. Do you know anything about Emma Alonso?'' Nina asked eagerly.

''Why do you wanna know?'' Maddie asked.

''I heard she goes to our school.'' Nina said.

''She does. Nothing special about the girl.'' Ursula said.

''Except the fact that she's the chosen one. I'm a witch too. Have you forgotten?'' Nina smiled and walked hastily out of the room.

" I don't like her." Maddie said once Nina was out the room.

"That's not nice." Ursula said.

"What? It's my honest opinion. You always use to tell me that honesty is the best policy." Maddie said. She grabbed a fruit out of the fruit bowl and walked away.

"Teenagers." Ursula mumbled.

/

Daniel and Emma just finished up their date and it went well. Emma and Daniel are now in the kitchen as Daniel gets ready to leave.

"I had fun tonight." Daniel said holding Emma's right hand.

"Me too." Emma said. Daniel smiled and kissed Emma. Emma smiled as she thought how she and Daniel finally had a perfect date today.

"Yo Alonso! I'm starving!" Manny said as he run up to them.

Daniel stopped kissing Emma and eyed the dog.

"Whoa Emma your boyfriend is hot! What's his name? Zac Efron?" Manny asked.

"Did the dog just talked?!" Daniel asked terrified.

"No I did not talk. You're dreaming." Manny said sarcastically.

Daniel gave Emma a look and Emma took a deep breath.

**" Yes this is a talking dog, please turn it into a non talking frog!" Emma said as she cast the spell.**

In a flash Manny turned into a frog and started hopping around. Daniel stared at Emma shocked.

"You're still a witch!" Daniel yelled out. Emma gave him a nervous look.


	6. Who,What,Where,Witch

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I'm glad you are loving them story. Every Witch Way Season 2 is coming out this SUMMER! Can't wait! Enjoy Chapter/Episode 6**

**Who, What, Where, Witch**

"You're still a witch!" Daniel yelled out to a nervous Emma.

"Yes. I am. I though I lost my powers but it turns out I didn't. Look I understand if you never want to see me again. I'm sorry I lied to you." Emma said sadly. If Daniel ended up hating her, she was going to be sad forever. Maybe she'll be a cat woman and be single for the rest of her life.

"Look Emma, I don't care if you are a witch. I like you and that would never change." Daniel said taking Emma's hands. Emma blushed so hard, her cheeks were tomato red. Manny as a frog started making frog noise. But Emma ignored him as she smile at her boyfriend.

/

The next day at school The Panthers are surrounded at Maddie's locker.

"So what's the big Panther emergency?" Riley asked Maddie who was putting lipgloss on her lips.

"I need help on getting Miles. I mean he's my future boyfriend and he never spoke to me. Every guy in this school Speaks to me!" Maddie said closing her locker.

"Here comes Miles!" Riley nudged Maddie. Miles walked past the girls to his locker. Maddie grin.

"Watch and learn." Maddie walked up to Miles as Katie,Sophie and Riley watched.

"Hey. I don't think we meet before. I'm Maddie." Maddie gave Miles her best flirtatious smile.

"I know you already. You sure are popular around here." Miles told her putting books in his .

"What can I say I'm Maddie Van Pelt." Maddie flipped her blonde hair while Miles laughed.

Katie watched with jealousy as Riley said "Wow. Miles sure likes Maddie already."

"I don't think so." Katie mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Nothing." Sophie quickly said. After a few more minutes Maddie came back to the girls with a smile.

"He did not asked me out yet but he called me pretty! He'll make a way better boyfriend than Daniel ever was. This is the best!'' Maddie said excitedly jumping up and down.

''I'm so happy! Are you happy Katie?'' Riley asked.

''Yeah. Really happy." Katie faked smile and then walked straight away.

''What was that about?'' Riley asked.

''Who cares?" Maddie asked. The three girls walked to their next class as the bell ringed.

/

"Hey Lily." Emma said walking to Nurse Lily office with Andi.

"Hey girls." Lily said searching her draw not even looking at them.

"What are you looking for?" Andi asked.

''Nothing much. Just my lipstick." Lily said.

Andi and Emma shared a look.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"I'm going on a date." Lily said.

"With Coach Julio?" Andi asked.

Lily smiled as Emma and Andi started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh my god. What are you going to wear? Maybe something with glitter?" Emma asked. Andi rolled her eyes at the mention of glitter.

Lily's phone started ringing and Lily picked it up.

"Hello." Lily said smiling. As soon as the person started talking, Lily's smile quickly turn into a frown.

''Okay. Thank you." Lily hunged up and signed.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked worried.

"I need to take you to the Witch World. Something bad happen." Lily said grabbing her bag.

"I'll come with you. I have History last period. I hate that class." Andi said

"I'll come too." Tony said appearing out of nowhere. He's been eavesdropping the whole time. Lily and Andi gave Tony an annoyed glare.

/

Nina is walking down the halls of school carrying a whole bunch of books. Coming to a new school in the middle of the school year was a bad idea.

''You need some help?" Daniel asked Nina seeing her in the halls.

Once Nina looked into Daniel eyes, it was like love at first sight. He was so handsome. She was in love already.

"Yeah. I need help." Nina said. Daniel smiled and he tooked some of Nina's books. The two started walking and stop when they reached Nina's locker. Daniel opened it for her.

"Thanks so much." Nina said taking the books away from him and putting them in her locker.

"No problem. I'm Daniel." Daniel said.

"Nina."Nina smiled at Daniel and Daniel smiled back.

"Welcome to Iridium High." Daniel said. He gave Nina a little wave as he walked away. Nina stared after him. From this day on , she will learn everything about this Daniel person.

/

"Okay. Operation: Get Riley to be your girlfriend 2 is underway." Mac said to Diego. The two best friends are at the local pizza shop watching Riley who was eating a pizza with Sophie.

"Hey Diego. Do you have any money?" Diego's sister Gigi said.

"Didn't I gave you money last week?" Diego asked annoyed.

"Yeah. But I used it to improve my website. Miss Information is back with more gossip on Iridium High students." Gigi said.

"Who cares?" Diego said. He loved his sister alot but she could be so annoying with this whole "Miss Information" thing. She's so obsessed with gossip, it's getting way out of hand.

"Who cares? My fans care." Gigi said.

"Gigi, if you leave us alone, Diego will give you twenty dollars." Mac said.

"I'm out." Gigi quickly left.

"She's super annoying." Diego muttered.

"Okay. Riley's alone. Now's your chance." Mac said. Diego nodded and he walked up to Riley's table.

"Hey." Diego said.

"You''re not going to burn my hand again. Are you?" Riley asked.

"Sorry about that. So?" Diego said scratching his hair.

"So?" Riley asked.

"Um. I was wondering if you w-" Diego started to say but was cut off by Sophie coming back to the table.

"Hey Riley. Look at my hands. They look like an aliens hand." Sophie said.

Riley laughed out loud and Diego awkwardly standing there.

"What you was saying?" Riley asked Diego.

"Nothing." Diego quickly walked back to Mac.

"What happened?" Mac asked eagerly.

"Nothing. Back to square one." Diego said.

/

Emma,Andi, Tony and Lily are walking around the Witch World. The Witch World is very different than the human world. People walking around wearing weird outfits and witches and wizards shops.

"The Witch World is awesome. Way cooler than the human world." Andi said looking around in awe.

"What's the bad thing that happen?" Tony asked curiously.

"I''ll show you. First can I speak to you Emma. Tony and Andi you guys can wait." Lily said.

Andi and Tony waited as Emma and Lily speaker privately.

"Why is Tony here?" Lily asked.

"He's a friend. Plus he knows I'm a witch." Emma said.

"But can we trust him?" Lily asked.

"Of course we can. When he first discovered I was a witch. Did he tell? No. I trust Tony and that's final." Emma said.

"Okay." Lily said. The two walked back to Andi and Tony.

The four continued walking until they stop at a old tall building. The building Windows was broken and the front door was open.

"Oh no." Lily said rushing in. The three teenagers followed. Once inside pure chaos was seen. Wizards casting spells, little kids crying and thunder being heard.

"What's going on?" Emma asked her friends. Andi and Tony shrugged as they looked around.


	7. Villians

**Hey guys! In this chapter/episode you start to see the villains in the story. Hopefully they aren't too evil but don't expect them to be all nice. Enjoy. Also I want to know whose your favorite character and if you guys are liking the story.**

**Villains**

"What is going on?" Emma asked Lily. Lily ignored her as a short woman rushed up to Lily. She had a wand in her hand.

"Lily. Thank God you came. They are attacking the witch world." The lady said urgently.

"Who?" Emma, Andi and Tony said in unison. The lady looked at Emma and a smile was on her small face.

"Emma Alonso. Chosen One. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Lea. Mayor of the witch world." Lea said.

"Nice to see you but I want to know what's going on." Emma told her firmly. Looking around there was still chaos going on. Lea glanced at Andi and Tony. Emma noticed.

"They're my friends. They know about me already. They can be trusted." Emma told her.

"Okay. Follow me." Lea told them. The four of them followed Lea upstairs. Upstairs was weirdly quite. Lea opened a door and inside was a desk with a chair and a big orange couch.

"You guys might want to sit. I have terrible news." Lea told them. Lily, Emma,Andi and Tony took a seat in the couch nervously.

/

"Where is it?" Nina yelled out frustrated. She and her brother were searching around Maddie's room that same afternoon.

"I don't know since you did not tell me what are we exactly looking for." Ty responded back full if sarcasm.

Nina ignored her brother as she carelessly searched Maddie's dresser.

"Okay. Where does a spoiled annoying witch hides stuff?" Nina asked out loud.

Ty shrugged as he searched Maddie's closet.

''This girl has so much high heels." Ty muttered.

Nina and Ty both stopped their search when they heard a high pitched scream. It was Maddie.

"What are you doing?" Maddie cried out. Nina and Ty both stopped searching and stand in front of Maddie and her friends.

"Oh my god. They are burglars! Call the cops!" Sophie said nervously running around.

Nina looked at Sophie and shake her head. What a dumb stupid girl.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Maddie asked having her arms crossed to her chest.

"We was looking for, um the new Kat Perry CD." Ty said.

"You mean Katy Perry." Riley corrected him.

"So Mads. Have any food? I'm starving." Nina said.

"Maddie, who are they?" Katie asked pointing at the pair in front of them.

"Um. There my cousins from England. They are living with me for a while." Maddie lied.

"England? Do you know One Direction?" Riley asked.

"My mom once went to England. She said they talk weird." Sophie said shrugging.

"If they're from England, how come they don't have an accent?" Katie asked. Nina smirked as she watch Katie. This girl was smart.

"Because. They don't. Anyway get out of my room. Freaks!" Maddie yelled to Ty and Nina. They both quickly left.

"That was weird. Why were they searching your room?" Katie asked. She obviously did not believe the lie Maddie told her about them being from England but she decided to drop the subject. For now..

"They want to see more American stuff." Maddie quickly said. She had no idea why they were searching her ro but she definitely was telling her mom about this.

/

"So you're saying that the witch world has been under attack?" Lily question.

"Yes. And that's not all." Lea took out a newspaper and shoved it at Lily.

Emma and the others took a glance at the newspaper as Lily silently read it.

"What it says?" Tony asked.

"This can't be true. The chosen one can't live in the witch world." Lily told Lea handing her back the newspaper.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked again. She felt like she was getting no information.

"Emma we need you. You are the only powerful witch." Lea said.

"That's not true. They have other witches and wizards that knows more about magic than me. I'm just a kid." Emma said.

"I know that. But you're not just any normal kid. Your the chosen one. Something bad is out there. Worst than we ever encountered." Lea said.

"Worst than Ms. Torres?" Andi asked.

"Yes. Emma we need you. I think it would be best if you permanently stay in the witch world." Lea told her. Emma gave her friends a look before looking down.

/

The next morning Daniel and his family were eating breakfast.

"I heard you singing last night honey. " Daniel's mom said smiling at her oldest sun.

"He was singing his latest song about Emma." His brother Tommy said making kissing sounds.

"Not funny." Daniel told him taking a bite of his pancakes. Truth was that he was writing a new song about Emma. Hecould not wait for her to hear it.

The door bell suddenly ringed bursting everyone's thoughts.

"Who could be here at 7:45 in the morning?" Daniel's dad asked.

""I'll get it."Daniel sister Melanie rushed to get the door. When she came back to the table she was with Mac and Diego. The boys both had on their school uniform.

"What are you guys doing here?" Daniel asked.

"We have a emergency Sharks practice. Now!" Diego cried out. Daniel quickly put on his school uniform jacket and left with Diego and Mac.

/

"Glad you guys could make it." Julio said once all the Sharks were standing in front of the school.

"What's the big emergency?" Tony asked. Coach Julio took a whole minute to answer him before he broke off into a a big grin.

"This year this swimming team will do something we never ever did ever!" Julio said.

"C'mon tell us!" Andi said.

"Yeah." Diego muttered.

"We are going to New York for a swimming competition next week." Julio said. He smiled at the sight of cheers and excitement.

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked. He's been living in Miami his whole life and the only other state he's been too was Wisconsin and that was terrible.

"Yup. You guys can also invite some people but remember it's for swimming." Julio said. They heard the bell ringed inside and rushed inside.

/

"Guess what?" Daniel told Emma that day at lunch.

"Um. You got a record deal." Emma guessed.

"I wish. Next week the Sharks are going to the big Apple." Daniel told her smiling.

"Oh my gosh." Emma said.

"I can invite people. Wanna come?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. But I have to ask my dad first." Emma said. Sitting not too far from them is Nina and Ty.

"Whoa. Emma's hot." Ty said.

Nina rolled her eyes as she made sure no one was looking. She then started casting a spell.

**"Emma is the opposite of bad, but I wonder what will happen if she was sad." Nina said finishing the spell. But Nina made a mistake and the spell was instead cast on Emma's dad who was standing in front of Emma.**

"Oh no." Nina mumbled. Emma's dad Francisco started bursting in tears all of a sudden.

"What's wrong dad?" Emma asked.

"I'm sad!" Francisco ran sobbing in tears as Emma ran after him. Everyone in the lunch room saw.

"This school is weird." Riley muttered.


	8. Something new & Something stolen

**It feels good to say that I am now in High School! Yes! I have a feeling this summer is going to be great! Are you guys enjoying season 2 so far? Can't believe Diego is crushing on Maddie. Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Something new & Something stolen**

The doorbell ringed as Emma rushed to open it. When it was just Andi, Emma signed.

"What's up with old man Alonso?" Andi asked walking in the house. Emma closed the door after her. Her dad was really weird this afternoon. Crying and being moody. This whole afternoon she was supposed to spend it with Daniel but she found herself taking care of her dad.

"I don't know. He's super sad. I'm worried." Emma said wiping sweat off her forehead. It was really getting hot here in Miami.

"Maybe he's lonely. You should hook him up with a lady. Someone nice and pretty. And cool!" Andi suggested. Emma shooked her head. Her dad did not need a girlfriend right? Her mom died when she was two and that was a long time since Emma was turning fifteen in a few months.

"C'mon Em. Maybe we should help him find a girlfriend. Not Maddie's mom though." Andi said. Emma nodded. She once imagined a life when Ursula was her stepmom and Maddie was her sister. Emma was the "Cinderella" of the house.

"I'm sad!" Emma's dad yelled out from his room.

"Here we go again.'' Emma mumbled more to herself than to Andi.

/

"This pizza is cheesy." Sophie gushed. She , Katie , Riley and Maddie were sitting at the local pizza shop " The 7" eating and gossiping.

"It tastes so good." Katie mumbled.

"Too fatty." Maddie said. Her eyes were on Miles, who was sitting talking to Daniel her ex. Awkward...

"Hey girls." Mac said with Diego by his side. Diego was looking right at Riley who had her eyes on her pizza.

"Can you losers move out my way?" Maddie asked. Both of them were blocking her view of hot good looking Miles. But unluckily her they both ignored her.

"Have you guys heard? The Sharks are heading to New York next week!" Diego said.

"Yup. And you girls are all invited." Mac added.

"We already know that. Katie come with me!" Maddie grabbed Katie's arm as she push past Loser Diego and Loser Mac and marched straight up to Miles and Daniel.

"Hey Daniel. Hey Miles." Maddie did not even look at Daniel twice. All eyes on Miles.

"Hey Mads. Dyed your hair more blonde?" Miles asked. A dimple in his left cheek started to show. It just made Maddie think he was more cute.

"You notice. Finally someone notice it." Maddie quickly glared at Katie. The whole day she hoped her friends notice her new and lighter hair do but of course they didn't. Miles is her soulmate. End of story.

"Hey Maddie and Katie." Daniel said very weirded out to see Maddie flirting with a guy that was not him. But he was glad that she finally was over him.

"Hey Daniel. You have really nice eyes." Katie said randomly. She was a tiny bit jealous seeing Maddie flirt with Miles so she decided to flirt with Daniel. Let's see if Maddie will like that. Before Daniel could say anything , Tony walked up to the stage wearing his magican stuff.

"Attention everyone! I have a magic trick for you." Tony said. Maddie groan out loud while Tony smiled.

/

"Dad calm down!" Emma tried for an hour to calm her dad down but he was still acting sad and crying.

"I have to do this." Andi took out a bottle of water out of her bag and open it. She pour it all over Emma's dad face.

"Andi!" Emma yelled out. Her dad was quiet. He stopped crying and was still.

"I'm smart. I know!" Andi said flipping her hair. The door bell ringed and soon Emma's dad started crying again.

"Great." Emma said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She rushed to open the door and was surprise her self when she saw Lea. Mayor of Witch World.

"Lea! What are you doing here?" Emma asked. This was not the time for Lea to come and appear at her house.

"I came to visit the Chosen One human world life." Lea pushed past Emma as she walked inside her house. Emma closed the door and Lea had her eyes all over the house.

"So you live here? I thought you would live in some mansion or something more better looking?" Lea asked not so nicely.

"Just because I'm the Chosen One that does not make me some princess." Emma said. This lady irked her alot. Thank god her dad stopped crying when Lea came in.

"You can be a princess in the witch world." Lea said. Emma tried her best not to roll her brown eyes.

"I'm sad!" Emma's dad cried out all of a sudden. Lea's eyes widened. She rush to the sound of the noise as Emma rushed after her.

/

Meanwhile at The 7, Tony's magic trick was very bad and most people were giggling.

"This is enjoyable." Maddie laughed out loud.

"He's so bad at this. I feel bad." Katie said.

"Before I go. I wanna do one last trick." Tony took off his magician hat and lay it on top of a table.

"In six seconds, a rabbit will appear out of this hat. One, Two." Tony started counting. Six seconds been passed and the hat was still empty.

"This is pathetic." Maddie mumbled. Making sure no one is noticie her, Maddie cast a spell.

** "Hat rhymes with rat, make there be a cat in the hat." Maddie whisper. All of a sudden a "meow" was heard from inside the hat. Tony is shocked as he pulls out a small kitten.**

"Epic fail." Miles said out loud. Most people started laughing. Maddie joined in too leaving and embarassed Tony. As most people started leaving The 7, Daniel grabbed Maddie by the arm.

"I saw you. You got your powers back?" Daniel asked.

"Shh!" Maddie whisper.

"How are you still a witch?" Daniel asked. This whole thing felt like a bad dream.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Maddie smiled at Daniel as she walk away with the girls. She felt confident while Daniel just felt lost.

/

"Calm down Mr. Alonso." Andi tried her best with but he was still crying. She was about to give up when Lea and Emma rushed to the room.

"What is she doing here?" Andi blurted out as she pointed a finger at Lea. Lea moved past Emma as she stand next to Emma's dad. She touched his forehead and he quickly went to sleep.

"What did you did?" Emma demanded.

"Your dad was under a spell. I can detect when someone is under a spell. Don't worry by tomorrow morning he should be fine and not remember this day period." Lea gaze was fixed on Andi making her super weirded out.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you Chosen One." Lea smiled at Emma and then vanished.

"She creeps me out." Andi admitted.

" I thought I was the only one." Emma said. Something about this lady was weird and secretive. Emma wondered if she can be trusted or not?


End file.
